


Carrots for the Couple

by Squakamole



Series: Rednid Week 2019 [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, F/F, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, One Shot, Squaks Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squakamole/pseuds/Squakamole
Summary: Red Action finally gets to meet Enid's parents at their ghoulish home.





	Carrots for the Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just a couple weeks after You're In Control, during summer break.  
Today's theme is Meeting the Parents!  
Most of what I write is Canon Continuity or Post-Canon, and almost always Fluff. Few times will I do Alternate Universe, which will be stated in tags. I'm not a hundred percent on what to call this one, so lets just go with Canon Continuity and Post-Canon! If you think I am missing a tag, please tell me! I'm not very familiar with the tag system, so don't be afraid to mention it.  
Now, this one I'll be posting a second part to at a later date, focusing on the dinner and what happens after it. (But I will not be removing the One Shot tag.)

It had been about two weeks into summer vacation, and Enid didn't have long until she went off to what would turn out to be Mime College. Which also meant she didn't have much longer left to hang out with Red Action, the Coolest of girls in Lakewood Plaza.

Which is why she was incredibly concerned. It wasn't too many weeks ago that Red had asked to meet Enid's parents while on their way to a date at Olive Garden. And while Enid's parents, Wilhamena and Bernard, weren't inherently annoying, they were terrible around people that she had over, such as Rad and KO (even if they had invited themselves). Which was the topic of Enid and Red's phone call.

"OK, OK. Do NOT be here eariler than, like noon. I won't be awake. Got it?" Enid stated bluntly. Truth be told, she was going to be sure to be up earlier, even if it meant an alarm going off. But she couldn't risk it. Red was way to chaotic and spontaneous.

Red snorted, shooting back "I'll arrive when I'm done surfing all those wicked waves in the morning. Then there's no telling what I'll do!" Red laughed from her gut.

Enid groaned out loud, almost reaching her dad's werewolf ears. "UGH! Dude! That is why I am so glad that Icky and Boris are going to be with Puck Reverie tomorrow."

Just then, Bernard bust the door down, panicking. "What's wrong, baby girl? I heard howling! Are you OK?" He ran up to Enid, grabbing and checking over her face. Enid raspberried in his face as a self defense protocol, which resulted in Bernard fumbling backwards.

"Ah, ugh. Ew." Upon standing up and dusting himself off, Bernard cheerfully asked. "So... Is that Red Action you're on the phone with?"

Enid groaned, once more, but not quite as loud, started replying "Yes p-"

"Ooh! I just can't wait to meet her tomorrow! She sounds like such a sweet young lady!" He gushed, wagging his tail.

Wilhamena burst in as well, plopping her hands on her husband's shoulders, continued for him, "Oh, do ask her if she is bringing a plate for dinner! I can't wait to see what she has to offer to... dish out! Hehehehe!" Wilhamena then dragged Bernard out by the collar, while they both giggled.

The phone line was silent before Red spoke up, "Lovely folks you have... No wonder they could whip up something... so sweet!"

Enid glowered through the phone, trying to bore lazer beams through Red, rebuked "Horrible dessert pun. Absolutely horrendous." Then Enid heard even more giggling, before Red picked up again with "I know, it was under-cooked." Red shot her hands into the air, laughing "Nyehehe!"

Putting her fingers to the bridge of her nose, Enid struggled. "OK. OK. I'll... Ugh. We need to get back on track! You arrive, with food, I guess, and we do introductions. Then a fun game, because my mom 'just must!' Then maybe we've burned enough time until dinner. Then, we leave!" Enid laid down across her bed, rubbing her face. 

Red, coming back down to Earth, reassured her "Fine. I don't know what they like, but since your dad is a werewolf and your mom is a vampire, and assuming they've already got bloody beef in mind... I think carrots would go good?" 

Enid was literally speechless.

"I... am stunned. You have beaten me. I was going to recommend you carrots... we always have carrots with beef! How did you...? Never mind, you already described how you came to that. Just make sure they're good. I'll be judging you!"

Red cheered, having impressed Enid. "Yea! Haha, I win the dating contest!" Enid blushed at this, reddening all the way down to her neck. Oh how she loved to think about the fact that she was dating Red Action. Red then settled down, mumbling out "OK, OK. We have a plan. Now, get your beauty sleep. See you, and your parents, tomorrow!"

Enid smiled as she let down her indigo hair for bed. "Yea, yea. Just remember, not before noon!" then Enid's eyes got heavy, about ready to clonk out under her cozy comforter.

Red gave off a sly smile, knowing Enid couldn't see it. "Sure. Before noon..." Red chuckled, hearing the sleep come over Enid as quickly as ever. "I'll let you go, as I now have carrots to prepare."

"Yea... you... You do that. Carrots. Carrots are good and tasty, just like you. Love you bunches and goodnight..." and with that Enid jammed the hang up button, even though it didn't matter how hard she hit it. She has a touch phone. She just wanted sleep to devour her.

Red, on the other hand, loved their late night calls. She thought about all the times Enid drowsily told her she loved Red, and the funniest part was: Enid never remembered that the next day!

As Red started boiling her carrots, a devious idea shot through her head. Enid won't remember telling Red to show up at noon! So what if she knocked on her door early? Enid will still love her.

Then, another equally devilish idea drifted through her head, one she'd love to do. But maybe not that, yet. Maybe in a future fan-fiction.

The next day, Enid woke to birds chirping. What birds, Enid wasn't sure. She didn't study feathers, unless they were tickling her. That was her secret, known only by Red.

Enid groaned, rolling over. It was a nice day, light barely creeping through all the curtains of the various windows going all the way up Enid's tall Victorian room. Then a fist sent by the sun flew through one of the bottom most windows to punch Enid, making her bolt up right.

"Wait... these thoughts aren't alarm-sounding-through-my-sleep thoughts..." She glanced at her clock, then yelled up into her room's rafters, "It's already 11:45? Oh glob, OH NO! Red!" As Enid launched herself out of her bed, she through on her favorite pair of underwear, then she looked out the window, to confirm her worst nightmare.

"Red, you snake."

The Hover Tank was already parked outside.

Enid twirled around, skipped throwing on pajamas, and ran directly to her closet.

"OK, OK, OK... I had an outfit prepared... Ah!" Out Enid pulled an elegant, knee length dress, with a criss-crossing wine and black pattern on the torso. The skirt part flayed out, and had a yellow trim around the bottom. To add to it, it was velvet, and she knew Red would love to handle it. Enid might also like to see her wear it one day.

Enid snuck across the hall to the half-bath, in order to brush and put on deodorant. She also took this time to look over herself, and put on her rarely used eyeliner.

Once she opened the door, that was it.

"Oh, Enid! There you are! I was just about to freshen up before knocking on your door!" Red happily beamed, while hugging Enid.

Red backed off of Enid, giving her a minute to see what she was wearing. Gone was her battle ready armor, but her crop top stayed, only this time a darker fushia crop top with a short sleeve leather jacket over top. She decided to wear regular red leggings, with them only bagging up over her prosthetic leg. Of course she'd go with an outfit like this, she was a buff lesbian. 

Red noticed that Enid had begun to ogle her, so she flexed, asking "So, what do you think? Appropriate attire?" She gave her a toothy grin, while looking down.

Enid groaned into her hand, and muttered "I'm still mad at you, for... Oh I don't know... getting here earlier than I asked?" Then looking up at Red, continued "What did you tell them? What did they show you?" Enid was panicking now.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't say anything important. I'll leave that to you. As for what they showed me..." Red struggled to contain her giggles.

Enid face planted into the floor, and was barely heard through the shag carpeting as she hissed "They showed you the pizza costume, didn't they..." what made her feel better was a buff woman leaning down to plant a kiss on the back of her head.

"I know how you must feel. They were cute to see, yes, but they don't compare to how cute you are now!" Red smiled, skipping down the stairs, not waiting for Enid to catch up.

Instead, Enid did her breathing exercises, and stood up slowly. "Whew. OK. You've got this Enid. This is the first big milestone."

When Enid walked down stairs, her Red had already planted herself in the leather recliner next to Enid's parents.

"Oh, there she is! My sweet baby girl Enid. Good... afternoon!" Bernard soothed cheerfully. Wilhamena then chirped in right next to him, going "Red hear has told us all about herself already! She's also got that spicy smelling carrot appetizer of hers cooking in the oven!"

Enid then cracked a smile at her parents, before deciding to squeeze in next to Red on the recliner.

Red leaned over, making Enid have to fit her arm in behind Red, and reassured her "Don't worry, I just told them about being from the future, and like, my love for the beach. That sort of thing." Red leaned back up to resume her chatter with the parents.

Enid, leaving her arm around Red's backside, decided that even though Red came early just to mess with her, that this wasn't going to be so bad. Maybe... She could get used to inviting Red over for dinner. And then the meal after, in the dining hall.

Enid looked over at the calendar, checking the date, and noticed how it was the 2nd of October already, and decided to invite Red over for Halloween dinner and trick-o-treating. She also noticed that the family a photo album had been cast aside, to give space for friendly chatter. She leaned her head on Red's shoulder, finding a good nook to make it fit, liking that it didn't even phase her parents. Enid couldn't wait to add more pictures to the album, this time with Red in them.


End file.
